creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Night Light
Remember growing up as a kid? You know, being afraid of the dark. Every child at one point of time had to have a night light in their room. You never really knew why you were afraid of the dark. Of course you didn't believe there was a killer like Jason under your bed or a boogeyman in your closet, but you were afraid anyway. As you grew older you began to realize just how irrational that fear really was and you turned off that night light. Yet even with your new found courage, you were still nervous. Just a little anxious. You would close your eyes and hope that sleep would take you away from the darkness as soon as possible. Trust me though, you have a reason to be afraid. Even if you don't know it, your subconscious does. To not fear the dark is ignorant. You see, there is no boogeyman or slasher waiting for you in the dark, but there is something far more sinister. Your subconscious knows It is coming to take you, and as a defense, wakes you up, makes you aware. No one knows what It is and It can't harm you in the light. In fact It can't harm you when you're simply aware of It. That is why you wake up at random odd, sometimes repetitive hours. You see that night light is your only permanent defense against It. Unfortunately your fear makes It stronger. It feeds on your terror and as It gains power, you lose the ability to fight It off. Eventually It will take you away to an unknown land. Some people go peacefully and, as legend has it, are taken to a paradise of sorts where they experience true happiness for eternity. For most people though, their fear is too much. They struggle when It attempts to take them and It doesn't like that. They are taken to a much darker place built entirely out of what they fear the most. Don't worry yourself though. You still have awhile before It takes you away. But perhaps, It is waiting for you right now. It may already have all of the power it needs and that moment when you fall asleep you're Its own for the taking. If I can offer any comfort at all though, I'll give you some advice. Never forget your night light. Thank you guys for reading my very first CreepyPasta. I have been a big fan of this site for the past couple of months, back when I first starting reading these stories. I'm not kidding when I say that after reading some of these pastas my fear of the dark was re-awakened. That is what partially inspired me to write this pasta actually. I will write some more when I have some ideas so keep a look out for them. And feel free to leave comments and tell me what you thought of my pasta. Category:Beings Category:Items/Objects Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Reality